Sleepover
by hyuuga91
Summary: Just some stuffs happen when two high school boys having a sleepover. PURELY FRIENDSHIP HAHA HA(mikado-mun advised me to do this) xD


Yosh! It has been a while I didn't post any fics in here because for once, my brain is being dumbshit and stuffs happen but that's history! ahaha I'm slowly getting back to write some stuffs and probably will continue the fics I left in here because I didn't expect Cursed Holiday got so much love! kjska Soooo, back to task at hand, this is a drabble I made for my dude in tumblr acc, maaan, Mikida is my ultimate OTP and I've been wanting to write something for them and FINALLY! Here we go~ Hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

It's a rather rare occasion that the two high school boys having a sleepover at Kida's house, because usually, it will be at Mikado's house. All the time. In return of the raven helping Kida doing his maths homework the other day, the blond decided to invite his best friend sleeping at his house for the very first time. While the day wasn't all that nice on that very day —- it was pouring rain on their way home and both of them were soaking wet, but the two doesn't take it on the bad side, instead both of them playing chase in the rain until they arrived at Kida's house. Unlocking the door and push them open, Kida shakes his head to rid half of the water weighing his hair, still laughing at whatever jokes they're making on their way there, "Hahaha, don't be such a girl Mikado-chan! I don't believe you, pft-hehehe Come in faster, make yourself at home, hehe" said he, opening the door wider for his friend to walk in. Mikado on the other hand just rolled his eyes, deciding not to comment on anything because if he did, there will be no end of the chirpy blond's teasing. The raven teen bowed as he walk in, not forgetting to thank Kida for inviting him like a polite country boy he is and it was welcomed by the blond's chuckles and a pat on his head. "Go change your clothes before you catch some cold, pumpkin eheh"

"Uh, sure. Umm.. a-ano Kida-kun.. I don't bring any extra clothes just now.." said the raven with an awkward smile. Kida, who was about to head into his room slapped his forehead. Of course! Not like they know that it will be raining today. "Riiight! Ahaha, sorry, sorry, don't worry brother. I will lend you my clothes, hee I have plenty of them that sure look good on you, keke" the boy suggestively raised a brow by the end of the sentence and with a straight face, Mikado elbowed the blond's ribs —"Ack, Mikado-chan is meaaaaaaaaan!"

"..and you're a pervert city boy" retort the raven dryly.

Mikado ended up wearing one of Kida's loose yellow-egg colored t-shirt and a baggy pants that the blond always wear to sleep because the raven refuse to wear a new one that he suggested— it's something about not troubling the host and stuffs, you know the jazz. Well, Kida didn't mind it, since he thinks his best friend looks rather adorable donned in his clothes, not like it's the 'crush' feeling or anything okay, but yeah, the blond kid was thinking that, you know, it made him a little too happy seeing Mikado wearing his clothes. pft.

As the night gets older, the two boys was done with dinner, and some homework-marathon session— maaaan.. to be honest, Kida didn't plan all the homework-doing time, but Mikado, who was ever so concern about his best friend's grade insist that if the blond wants to have fun with anything else, homework should be done. And a couple of hours after their dinner was filled productively!

"Oh yeah, we're done! eheei~" chimed the blond as he finished the last question of his History homework, thank god that there's no Maths homework, because it might take longer than it is right now. Mikado just laughed at the blond while arranging his books and neatly put them back into his bag. "Ne, ne," Kida called from the other side of the table, not even bother to arrange his stuffs, "We should watch some movies, hehe"

Hearing the suggestion, the raven agreed immediately without even asking what movie it was. _What a mistake_.

2 hours later.

"Next time, I will choose the movie" the raven murmured while making their bed, _ahem._ (because you see, the two boys spent almost 15 minutes arguing who sleeps on bed and who sleeps on futon placed on the floor and in the end, Kida decided that they both sleeps on bed like they used to do back when they're kids, and Mikado say nothing more after that.)

"Whaaat? The movie's not that scary! Gee mann, remind me not to sit next to you when we're watching scary movies, look at this, you scratched on my arm all over, sheessh.." Kida shakes his head with a wide grin. Feeling guilty at what he did to his best friend, Mikado pursed his lip up for a moment and lowered his shoulder in defeat "I-I don't mind the scary part.. b-but, the scene.."

"Oh? The sex scene?" asked the blond bluntly.

"Kida-kun! T-that's inappropriate you know.." the raven went all flustered just by hearing the word, quickly returning himself to task at hand, though there's not much to prepare on the bed, just the bedsheet and blanket and a few pillows. Laughing loudly, the blond youth throw himself onto the bed, laying on his side with one arm folded to support his head. "I can't imagine it," he starts, staring at Mikado a little longer.

"Imagine what?" the other boy asked,

"Well, you know, when you have a girlfriend oooor when you end up with Anri-chan.. how will you do the thing without sounded even more girly than her, Mikado? hm? how? Tell me how puberty works on you, man?"

"What, do what things? Please refrain yourself from talking pervert stuffs with me, Kida-kun.. I am obviously not interested." the raven replied, smacking the laughing blond on the face using a pillow. "Scoots, let's just sleep okay? It's already late." he added. Kida just chortled heartily, at the same time complying to Mikado's request until his back meeting the wall. Mikado gave a few pats on his pillow before laying his head on it, his back facing Kida. They went silent for half a minute when the blond begin to speak again, "Mikado. Your shirt."

"What about it?"

"It can fit two people in it."

"Psh, really? I don't buy it, Kida-kun"

"But it's true! Now turn over and face me" Kida got up and sat down and fold his legs, Mikado too moved to face the ever so excited blond friend and with brows furrowed worriedly. "I have a feeling I might not like what you will do next, Kida-kun…"

"Geeez, you're such a spoilsport y'know that? Just stay where you are," said the boy as he loom over his friend who was frowning but made no further comment, not until the blond pulled the hem of the said shirt.

"W-wait, what are you doing?"

Not even listening at whatever words stumbling from the raven, Kida slips himself into Mikado's shirt, both of them actually struggling in that loose t-shirt and —- "Tadaaa! See what I mean?" Kida chuckles when he finally succeed making his head out of the shirt's collar.

Mikado couldn't help but to look at his best friend incredulously; face inches close, their body pressed against one another "Is this your idea of fun because I don't feel it, Kida-kun.."

"Haiz, lighten up, country bumpkin, we're not getting at the best part just yet!"

"So there's more…?"

"Mhmhm, like this one," said the blond, lifting his head a little and pressed his lips on the others neck, and trailed them over the jawline which earned him a soft gasp from the raven. There's no way that Mikado can escape because both of them were trapped in that shirt and Kida wasn't helping either. "K-kida-kun, s-stop it-_ahhn_"

That one moan escaped was the final straw, Kida laughed too hard that his forehead bumped on Mikado's jaw. Dropping his face on the pillow close to the raven's neck. "Oh my goood, you're so cute, ahaha" the blond blurted out, he was having so much fun teasing the now sulking raven. When he's finally over with his laughing fit, he raised his face again to meet Mikado's sulky expression. "Awwwn, the emperor Ryugamine Mikado-kun is sulking~"

"It's not even funny!" Mikado grumbled, giving another struggle to get himself out of the shirt, and thankfully Kida doesn't do anything about it except laughing non stop at the him. When he's finally free, he got himself off the bed and grabbed a pillow before hitting the happy blond continuously to express his anger and embarrassment. Of all things that Kida wants to joke about! Ugh, seriously.

"This" *smack* "Is what" *smack* "you get" *smack* "for" *smack* "being* *smack* "a jerk!"

However, with all the hitting, the said blond doesn't show any signs of repent "Ow, ow, ow! Pardon me brother, hahaha Ow You're killing me, gaaahh! I'm dying! hahahaha"


End file.
